A Profecia Perdida
by Tati Hufflepuff
Summary: A profecia que Harry ouviu em seu quinto ano está incompleta... A parte perdida da profecia une seus destino com o de seus amigos. Hermione fica amiga de Sarah que logo faz amizade com Harry e Rony. Com a entrada de mais uma integrante no trio, Dumbledore começa a pensar que a parte não escutada da profecia pode ser realmente importante para a derrota de Voldemort.
1. Introdução

**E se a profecia que todos conhecem...**

_Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima..._

**Estivesse incompleta? **

_... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar__**...**_

**Se o seu destino estivesse entrelaçado ao destino das pessoas que você mais ama...**

_- Não sabia que o trio de ouro estava com vagas abertas para mais um integrante - Disse Draco em tom de deboche. - Ele é pobre como o Weasley, sangue ruim como Granger e tem cara de idiota como você Potter?_  
_- E se eu for? Algum problema? - Disse a menina chamando a atenção de Draco_

**Mudaria sua maneira de agir?**

**_- _**_Não - disse Harry depressa;não contara com isso, tentara fazer os amigos entederem que ia empreender essa perigosíssima viagem sozinho_

**Se seus sentimentos...**

_- Esse cara é mesmo um idiota hein? - disse Harry animando a amiga_

_- Você não tem ideia! - ela respondeu rindo - Mas não mandamos em nós mesmos não é?_

**... mudassem todo o rumo de uma guerra**

_Voltaram para a sala comunal em total silêncio, o rumo a guerra também estava em suas mãos no fim das contas._


	2. A Nova Amiga

"_O tempo está passando muito rápido esse ano_".

Era o que Harry pensava ao ver que já estavam em meados de novembro. Estava aprendendo mais sobre a vida de Voldemort com as aulas particulares de Dumbledore e achava que conhecendo mais o homem que matara seus pais, a guerra poderia ter um bom fim. Hermione estava mais ausente devido ao namoro de Ron com Lavander. Harry sentia falta das conversas do trio mas entendia que Hermione precisava ficar longe de Ron para evitar problemas maiores.  
Com tal afastamento, Hermione acabou fazendo amizade com Sarah Standish, uma aluna do mesmo ano da Grifinória. Harry ainda não tinha conversado com a menina mas sabia que essa nova amizade estava fazendo bem à amiga.

- Você realmente tem conversado muito com sua nova amiga não é? - Perguntou Harry a Hermione

- É... Ter uma opinião feminina das coisas às vezes ajuda. - Hermione respondeu baixo

- Diz isso por causa do Ron ou está falando de assuntos femininos como TPM? - Riu

- Harry! Não fale essas coisas, me deixa com vergonha... - disse corando - Mas sim, ela me ajuda em vários assuntos que eu não poderia falar com você

- E onde você conheceu essa alma tão caridosa?

- Na biblioteca...

- Ah não! Não me diga que existe mais de uma Hermione?! - disse Harry provocando a amiga

- Não tem graça! E não, Sarah não tem nada a ver comigo. Ela estava procurando um livro pra fazer um trabalho e eu a ajudei, ela viu que eu estava com a cara triste e me perguntou se algo tinha acontecido.

- E você muito fragilizada...

-... Acabei contando tudo - ela completou rindo da situação

- A menina deve ter achado que você era doida... Descontrolada!

- Na verdade ela foi bem compreensiva... Me deu conselhos e disse que se eu quisesse poderia conversar com ela a vontade.

- Fico feliz que você tenha conhecido uma pessoa assim... Quem sabe ela não consegue amolecer um pouco essa sua cabeça dura!

- Eu não sou cabeça dura! Só sou um pouco teimosa... - ela disse em voz mais baixa

- Ok, ok... Quem sou eu pra falar alguma coisa? Mudando um pouco o rumo da conversa, quando a conhecerei? - perguntou interessado

- Não sei, podemos tomar café juntos amanhã... Isso é, se você não for tomar café com o "casal vomitilha". - Disse ela com desprezo

- Casal vomitilha? - perguntou Harry rindo pelo nariz

- Não se faça de bobo, você sabe muito bem de quem estou falando Harry!

- Não se preocupe Mione, nada de vomitilhas pra mim amanhã de manhã, quem sabe a tarde já que teremos aula de DCAT com o seboso...

- Muito engraçadinho você! De qualquer forma é bom saber que teremos um café tranquilo. Vou dormir agora, já está tarde! - Disse em meio a um bocejo

- Você tem razão, boa noite Mione. - bocejou Harry

- Sempre tenho razão Harry! Boa noite.

Harry acordou cedo na manhã seguinte e desceu para esperar Mione no Salão. Ao chegar na mesa da Grifinória encontrou o "Casal Vomitilha" e se sentou longe. Ron o olhou convidativo mas logo entendeu que aquela manhã era de Hermione.  
Não se passaram cinco minutos e entraram no salão Hermione e sua amiga Sarah.  
Uma menina de estatura média, pele branca, cabelo castanho escuro, olhos cor de mel e com um sorriso no rosto.  
As duas se sentaram em frente a Harry.

- Bom Harry, essa é minha amiga Sarah Standish, Sarah esse é o meu amigo Harry Potter - sorriu Hermione

- Prazer em conhecer você Sarah, é bom saber que Hermione não está sozinha quando eu não posso estar com ela - disse Harry amigavelmente

- O prazer é meu Harry, não que fosse necessário a sua apresentação mas agora posso dizer que te conheço formalmente - Sarah sorriu - Hermione me fala muito sobre você é claro, já sinto como se te conhecesse a séculos!

- Espero que não fale muito mal de mim!

- De você não... Ela reclama mais de outra pessoa - disse Sarah piscando para Hermione

- Precisamos estragar nosso café? - disse Hermione forjando uma cara de nojo

- Não senhora, não vamos falar do _casal vomitilha_ a essa hora da manhã não é? - perguntou Harry irônico

- Você contou sobre o apelido pra ele Mione? O menino vai achar que eu falo mal dos outros pelas costas! - disse Sarah rapidamente

- Ah, então foi você? Sabia que Hermione não poderia bolar um apelido desses assim de repente! - Harry falou rindo

- Ei! Por que não poderia? - Hermione protestou

- Porque eu tenho muito mais criatividade que você... Até o Harry que me conhece há 5 minutos sabe disso não é? - implicou Sarah

- Já vi que não foi uma boa ideia apresentar vocês dois - lamentou a menina

- E eu já vi que vou me dar bem com sua amiga nova! - Harry respondeu rindo

O trio conversava animado e nem perceberam o olhar triste com que Ron os lançava.


	3. Histórias do Passado

Com a semana se passando Harry, pode conhecer mais sobre Sarah. A menina era extremamente divertida, possuía um humor ácido e sarcástico mas sabia seus limites e também tinha um lado sério, único traço de sua personalidade que entregava seu parentesco com a professora McGonagall.  
Em uma conversa durante um almoço, Sarah havia dito que Minerva era sua tia-avó por parte de mãe e que embora a professora parecesse rígida, era uma pessoa muito amável e de bom coração.  
Com a presença de Sarah, Harry ficava mais tranquilo em deixar Hermione e assim passar um tempo com Ron ajudando o amigo a respirar um pouco.

- Então, como andam as coisas com Lavander? - perguntou Harry enquanto faziam o dever de feitiços

- Lembra quando eu disse no primeiro ano que Hermione era um pesadelo? - indagou o ruivo

- Lembro sim, por quê?

- Eu estava enganado... Lavander é um pesadelo!Não é engraçado Harry - exaltou-se Ron ao ver que o moreno ria - Não sei mais o que fazer... - disse desesperado

- Por que você não termina com ela simplesmente? - Disse Harry se recuperando do ataque de risos

- E você acha que eu não tentei? Toda vez que eu tento começar o assunto ela escorrega mais que sabonete!

- Então tente com mais vontade, não tem sentido estar com uma pessoa se você não quer estar com ela, não é?

- Sim, você tem razão... Como as férias de Natal estão chegando, vou esperar pra fazer isso depois, assim tenho mais tempo pra pensar em algo... - terminou o assunto decidido - E a menina nova? Você, ela e Hermione têm estado muito tempo juntos não é?

- Sim, Hermione ficou muito amiga de Sarah, e como já tinha te dito antes, ela é uma ótima pessoa...

-"_**Ótima pessoa**_"? Isso lá é definição que se use? - debochou Ron

- Que definição você gostaria que eu desse?

- Sei lá mas com certeza uma melhor do que essa!

- Bom, Sarah é uma pessoa amável, companheira, compreensiva... Sei lá Ron, sou péssimo nesse tipo de coisa! Não é melhor você conhecê-la ao invés de me fazer falar tudo sobre ela?

- Acho que sua amiga nova não gosta muito de mim...

- Não acredito que isso seja verdade... Acho que ela não gosta mesmo é da sua querida namorada!

- Pensei que tínhamos encerrado esse assunto! - disse emburrado - Por Mérlin! Esses deveres estão impossíveis!

- Se você e Hermione estivessem numa boa talvez ela ajudasse você com os deveres...

- Eu estaria numa boa... _**Se ela não tivesse me atacado com um bando de pássaros**_! - disse Ron se exaltando

- É, vocês não tem jeito mesmo... - lamentou-se o moreno

Ao fim da semana todos estavam se preparando para as férias de natal.  
Hermione percebeu a falta de animação da nova amiga com a data e então realizou que tinha muitas coisas que não sabia sobre Sarah. Disposta a conhecer mais a menina, Hermione resolveu chamá-la para uma volta pelos jardins.

- Já preparou suas coisas para voltar pra casa Sarah? - perguntou Hermione querendo puxar assunto

- Sim, já está tudo pronto... - respondeu a menina com o olhar vago

- Você está tão estranha... Posso te conhecer a pouco tempo mas não me lembro de ter visto você tão desanimada...

- Sabe Mione, o natal costumava ser meu feriado favorito... Mas esse ano,só a possibilidade de passar essa data acordada já me deixa triste. - a menina respondeu com os olhos marejados

- Sarah, se você não quiser falar sobre isso... Eu entendo, ok? - falou Hermione compreensiva

- Não não... Você me contou tantas coisas da sua vida, confiou tanto em mim... Por que comigo seria diferente?

- Sou toda ouvidos... - disse se ajeitando na grama

- Eu sempre tive uma família unida, sabe? Estávamos sempre juntos, minha mãe Alden, meu pai Farell e minha irmã mais nova Betsy... Tínhamos nossos problemas mas que família não tem não é? - Hermione concordou - Meus pais se conheceram aqui em Hogwarts, ele era da Grifinória e minha mãe da Lufa-lufa. Começaram a sair quando estavam no sexto ano e minha mãe sempre me disse que embora ela tivesse namorado outros meninos durante a escola, quando conheceu meu pai, ela soube que era diferente e que ele era o homem da vida dela. - disse Sarah com um sorriso nos lábios - Eles se casaram logo após se formarem e alguns anos depois eu nasci. Quando eu tinha 5 anos, minha irmã Betsy nasceu e nós sabíamos que nossa família estava completa... Tudo era perfeito até ano passado - Sarah disse em voz baixa - Um pouco antes das férias de natal, um comensal da morte invadiu nossa casa e assassinou meu pai e minha irmã que tinha apenas 10 anos... Deixou minha mãe viva para que ela sofresse ao ficar longe da família. Eu só não tive o mesmo fim que os dois porque não tinha voltado de Hogwarts para o natal... - Sarah disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas - E eu sei que esse maldito só matou minha família por vingança!

- Como você sabe? - perguntou Hermione limpando as lágrimas

- Eu sei disso porque esse desgraçado tinha inveja da relação que meus pais tinham... Ele foi um dos namorados da minha mãe nos tempos de escola e ela terminou com ele justamente por desconfiar do envolvimento dele com as artes das trevas. Ele nunca se conformou em perdê-la para o meu pai e quando Você-Sabe-Quem ressurgiu, ele aproveitou todos os ataques ocorridos para matar minha família.

- Quem fez isso com a sua família? - Hermione indagou horrorizada

- Lucius Malfoy...


	4. Pensamentos

- Lucius Malfoy matou seu pai e sua irmã? - Hermione perguntou espantada

- Sim... Você deve imaginar como eu fiquei ao saber que ele foi preso não é?

- Imagino sim... Mas pelo menos agora você pode ficar tranquila, a justiça já foi feita! - Hermione disse abraçando a amiga

- Você acha mesmo Mione? Porque eu só vou ficar satisfeita vendo esse maldito recebendo o beijo do dementador ou se eu puder matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos...

- Não diga uma coisa dessas Sarah, você não é como essa gentinha!

- Acho que todos nós temos nosso lado obscuro... Acredito que essa história desperte esse meu lado por mais que eu não goste disso. - Concluiu Sarah - Foi bom poder conversar sobre essas coisas com você Mione. Acho que eu nunca tive uma amiga como você sabe? Sempre fui meio reclusa, meio tímida...

- Aaaah claro...E você espera realmente que eu acredite em uma coisa dessas Sarah?

- Ora, como você se atreve a desconfiar de mim depois desse momento lindo que tivemos Hermione Granger!?

- Sabe como é... Eu sou meio teimosa como o Harry mesmo diz. E por falar em Harry, acredito que ele está nos esperando para o almoço.

- Pensei que hoje fosse o dia do Ron na agenda Potter... Aaaah não, isso foi ontem... Vocês são muito complicados, me perco nessa divisão de vocês! - Debochou a menina

- Não há divisão alguma sua boba! Harry é livre pra andar com quem quiser, a hora que quiser. - disse decidida

- Por Mérlin, Harry merecia uma medalha não por enfrentar Você-Sabe-Quem tantas vezes mas sim por aturar você e Ron todos esses anos...

- Você é má Sarah Eileen Standish, muito má!

- Má é você por ter me chamado pelo nome todo! Francamente, não sei onde estavam com a cabeça pra me colocar um nome desses! Mas vamos, não queremos deixar o Harry esperando pro almoço, não é?

As duas meninas foram em direção ao grande salão para encontrarem com Harry, chegando lá sentaram-se a mesa da Grifinória para almoçar.

- Ron pensa que você não vai com a cara dele Sarah - falou Harry entre uma garfada e outra

- Não sei de onde ele tirou isso, nem o conheço. Meu problema todo nessa situação nunca foi o Ron e sim aquele Diabrete da Cornuália que ele chama de namorada. Nunca fui com a cara dela, menina mais sebosa! Nunca confie em alguém que só pensa em produtos de beleza Harry, sinal de que só usa a cabeça pra passar shampoo!

- Me diga de onde, você tira essas coisas Sarah, por amor a Mérlin de onde vem isso tudo? - Disse Hermione às gargalhadas

- Ora cara amiguinha é um dom sabe? Vem naturalmente! - Riu junto aos amigos - Já terminaram de comer? Queria dar mais uma volta pelos jardins antes de ir pro salão comunal... - Disse se levantando da mesa

- Você pode acompanhar a Sarah, Harry? Preciso ir até a biblioteca procurar um livro pra ajudar nos meus estudos durante as férias de natal... - perguntou Hermione enquanto se levantava

- E você realmente pensou na possibilidade deu me parecer com ela? É sério isso Harry? - disse Sarah olhando para uma Hermione com a cara fechada

- Vamos, acompanho você pelos jardins - disse o moreno segurando o riso

Caminhavam pelos jardins mantendo uma conversa agradável, falavam sobre coisas avulsas e coisas mais sérias. Tinha tudo para ser um passeio tranquilo...

- Não sabia que o trio de ouro estava com vagas abertas para mais um integrante - Disse Draco em tom de deboche. - Ele é pobre como o Weasley, sangue ruim como Granger e tem cara de idiota como você Potter?

- E se eu for? Algum problema? - Disse a menina chamando a atenção de Draco

- Ora vejam só, retiro o que eu disse sobre a cara de idiota... - Draco sorriu de lado - De onde você saiu princesa?

- Princesa? Como consegue ser tão abusado, Malfoy? - disse Sarah cruzando os braços

- Uuuuuh, a _**princesa**_ tem personalidade, gosto disso em uma mulher... E eu poderia saber o seu nome?

- Sarah Standish, o nome soa familiar para você_** Malfoy**_?

- Sarah vamos voltar lá pra dentro, não vale a pena gastar saliva com esse daí... - falou Harry puxando a amiga pelo braço

- Ora Potter, deixa a _**princesa**_ falar comigo... Ou você acha que uma mulher dessas vai dar bola pra você? - riu de maneira sarcástica

- E você acha que eu daria bola pra alguém como _você_ por acaso? - falou Sarah enojada - De pessoas da sua laia Malfoy eu quero distância!

- Se você conhecesse a reputação dos Sonserinos saberia que me dar bola é uma ótima opção... - piscou galanteador - Engraçado, pensando bem , seu sobrenome não me é estranho... Se não me engano você perdeu parte da sua família ano passado, não é? - perguntou vitorioso

- Por que você não vai até Azkaban e pergunta isso ao seu**_ pai_**? Com certeza ele vai poder falar sobre minha família pra você. - Respondeu Sarah rispidamente - Você tem razão Harry, vamos voltar lá pra dentro, o ar aqui fora está muito pesado pra se respirar.

Sarah enlaçou seu braço no de Harry, virou de costas e saiu andando em direção ao castelo. Não pode ver a expressão que Draco Malfoy tinha ao olhar pra ela, olhava para a garota com desejo e cobiça. No momento que Draco Malfoy colocou os olhos em Sarah Standish, pode perceber porque seu pai fora capaz de dizimar parte de sua família. Oh sim, ele sabia muito bem da história... Alden Standish havia destruído o coração de seu pai e ele podia sentir que o mesmo poderia acontecer outra vez. A diferença entre Draco e seu pai, é que ele não entraria numa briga para perder, não mesmo... Teria a menina para si e não desistiria até que a tivesse em seus braços!  
E com esses pensamentos e um sorriso torto no rosto foi encontrar seus companheiros Sonserinos.

A volta para o castelo foi tensa entre Sarah e Harry, o moreno não sabia o que dizer a amiga e não tinha ideia se ela gostaria de compartilhar o assunto. Foi quando Sarah resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Harry, não precisa ficar com essa cara... Está tudo bem - disse com um pequeno sorriso

- Sarah me desculpe, eu não fazia ideia de que...

- De que eu consigo entender como se sente? - interrompeu a garota - Sabe Harry, eu sei muito bem como é perder alguém importante pra você... No início lembrar do meu pai e da minha irmã me doía muito e eu sentia que não suportaria mais viver nesse mundo. Mas então eu olhava pra minha mãe e via como ela precisava de mim pra se manter de pé e parei de pensar nessas coisas. Ela se culpou muito por ter namorado Lucius e não ter percebido antes a pessoa desprezível que ele era... Dizia que tinha causado a morte dos dois por causa de seus erros do passado. Com o tempo eu e ela fomos nos reerguendo, tia Minerva nos ajudou muito na época também, conversando comigo e me dando força... Agora tudo que tenho é a saudade e a certeza de que eles estão olhando por mim e por minha mãe de algum lugar.

- É tão injusto... Pessoas boas sendo assassinadas enquanto monstros como Voldemort e seus comensais estão a solta por ai! - Ele disse indignado - Eu simplesmente os odeio!

- Isso vai acabar Harry! Pessoas como eles não conseguem vencer sempre. Não vou dizer que não tenha vontade de matar Lucius com minhas próprias mãos mas sei que na hora algo me impediria... E é isso que me faz melhor do que pessoas assim... Aliás, _nos_ faz melhor do que pessoas assim! - Concluiu sorrindo

- "_Realmente tem muito mais dentro dela do que podemos ver_." - pensou Harry - Bom só tome cuidado para que o carma da sua mãe não passe pra você... - disse mudando o assunto

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Bom, você pode ter um imã para Malfoy's como a sua mãe! - debochou o menino

- Oh, por amor a Mérlin nem pense em brincar com uma coisa dessas! Só de pensar me dá coisas! Odeio essa família com todas as minhas forças!

- Cuidado que entre o amor e o ódio temos uma linha muito tênue! - Haviam chegado no salão comunal e nem tinham se dado conta disso - Vou ficar um pouco com Ron agora, aproveitar que ele está sozinho ali. Foi muito bom passar um tempo com você Sarah, mesmo que alguns pontos do passeio tenham sido um pouco..._ Intensos_.- e dizendo isso deixou Sarah sozinha.

Sarah não sabia por que mas o que Harry tinha acabado de dizer sobre amor e ódio a deixou pensativa. Desde a morte de seus familiares, Sarah olhava pra Draco Malfoy com sentimentos muito intensos... Sabia que o loiro despertava o pior dentro dela mas seriam esses sentimentos de puro ódio ou existiria algo mais? Sacudiu a cabeça para dispersar esses pensamentos e resolveu que precisava de um banho para relaxar.


	5. Conversas Entre Amigos

As férias de natal chegaram e passaram com uma rapidez enorme. Embora tenha sido um natal diferente pela ausência de Hermione na Toca, Harry também sentiu falta de conversar com Sarah sobre as coisas que aconteciam. Tinha se aproximado bastante da menina nas semanas antecedentes ao natal e não podia deixar de se identificar com ela não só por sua personalidade, como também por sua história de vida. Sarah sabia como ele se sentia por ter seus pais tirados dele de forma tão fria quando ainda era um bebê e quando ele se sentia mal por isso era em Sarah que ele se apoiava. Essa aproximação não passou desapercebida por Ron, que apesar de ainda não ter conversado com a garota, já a considerava uma amiga.

- E então Harry, como andam as coisas com a Sarah? - perguntou Ron.

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso? - retrucou Harry. - Sarah é minha amiga assim como Hermione!

- Calma jovem, só queria saber se você tem falado com ela enquanto está aqui... - disse Ron na defensiva - Mas agora que você mencionou, você não se envolve com ninguém desde o ano passado, não pensa em se relacionar com alguém? - disse de forma sugestiva.

- Não penso nisso... Acho que não conseguiria me relacionar com ninguém com medo de colocar a outra pessoa em risco... Porque caso você tenha se esquecido, tem um louco querendo me matar e "_nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver_".

- Sim mas você não precisa se tornar um solteirão por causa disso, não é?

- Ron, ao invés de tentar me arrumar uma namorada, por que você não se preocupa com a sua? Aliás, belo presente Won-Won! - debochou Harry se referindo ao pingente escrito "meu namorado" que o amigo havia ganho de natal.

- Como é que ela pôde pensar que eu ia gostar de uma coisa dessas? — perguntou Rony, parecendo muito chocado.

- Como a Sarah já disse uma vez... "_Nunca confie em alguém que só pensa em produtos de beleza, sinal de que só usa a cabeça pra passar shampoo_!" - riu Harry - Ta ai o resultado de pensar com seus hormônios!

- Podemos mudar o assunto? É natal e eu não quero falar sobre essas coisas. - retrucou Ron sem graça.

- "**_Essas coisas_**" seria uma referência a Lavander?

- Vou começar a te ignorar em 3,2,1... - e dizendo isso Ron se encaminhou para seu quarto deixando para trás um Harry pensativo. Era verdade que achava Sarah uma menina muito bonita, sem contar que era uma boa amiga e tinha diversas qualidades que ele prezava nas pessoas mas não estava disposto a pensar no assunto naquele momento. Foi atrás de Ron para ver se o amigo pretendia ignorá-lo o resto do dia, o que, se levado em consideração o humor do amigo ao se retirar da sala, era algo bem possível.

* * *

Voltar a escola era muito bom na concepção de Sarah. O natal ainda era uma data complicada para ela e sua mãe embora esse ano tenha sido um pouco melhor. Sarah percebeu que sua mãe se sentia bem melhor e também percebeu que Alden ficou muito feliz em saber de suas novas amizades pois a mãe sabia que essa era uma de suas maiores dificuldades. Essa dificuldade se devia a um problema que a menina tinha passado com as amigas de infância... Fofocas fizeram com que a ela brigasse e se afastasse das amigas e desde então ela passou a ser uma menina fechada mesmo tendo sido sempre simpática e amável. Sarah sabia que a mãe queria que a ela vivesse e fosse feliz, que encontrasse amigos verdadeiros e alguém para chamar de seu assim como ela havia vivenciado no passado.

- Então, como foi o natal? - perguntou Hermione carinhosamente para Sarah. As duas já estavam em seus dormitórios conversando sobre o recesso e suas novidades.

- Um pouco melhor do que o do ano passado... - respondeu a menina com um sorriso fraco. - Minha mãe parece estar um pouco mais feliz, tem ocupado sua cabeça com o trabalho como curandeira e eu fico muito feliz com isso! Ela ficou muito feliz em saber que eu tenho amigos novos... Acredita que até tentar me empurrar um namorado ela tentou? - disse aumentando o sorriso.

- É sério? O menino era bonito? - perguntou Hermione animada.

- Era sim mas... Ele não fazia o meu tipo.

- Então quer dizer que nós temos um "**_tipo_**"?! Fale-me mais sobre isso! - disse Hermione de maneira irônica.

- Ora Hermione, toda menina tem um tipo de garoto que mais lhe agrada não é? Você acha que comigo seria diferente? Não sou um ser de outro planeta não! - falou Sarah corando um pouco.

- É que nós nunca conversamos sobre isso... Ou melhor,_ você_ nunca tocou nesse assunto!

- Minha vida amorosa não é tão interessante assim... Não se comparada com a sua, Srta. McLaggen! - disse em tom de deboche.

- Pelo amor de Mérlin não me fale desse menino! Me arrependi totalmente de ter o convidado para a festa do professor Slughorn no momento seguinte que abri minha boca! E você sabe muito bem porque eu o convidei pra festa... - disse com os olhos baixos.

- Sim, eu sei... Mas se falar da minha vida amorosa vai te fazer mais feliz, fique você sabendo que não tive muitas pessoas na minha vida. Meu primeiro beijo foi com um vizinho meu durante as férias de verão do terceiro ano, tive um caso rápido com Simas depois do baile de inverno do quarto ano...

- Defina "_**um caso rápido**_"! - perguntou uma Hermione empolgada e agarrada ao travesseiro.

- Ai meu Mérlin, por que fui abrir a minha boca? Fiquei com Simas até o fim do torneio Tribruxo, quando voltamos pra casa não conseguimos manter a relação... Mesmo que tenham rolado alguns flashbacks durante o ano passado, depois do que aconteceu no natal, preferi não prendê-lo... Ele foi um bom amigo pra mim quando precisei mas não estava me sentindo bem para ter um relacionamento mais sério. Estava destruída e vazia demais para sentir alguma coisa boa por alguém. - disse finalizando sua breve história - E estou sozinha desde então,**_ fim_**! - sorriu marotamente.

- E agora que você já está melhor, tem alguém que te interesse? - indagou cheia de curiosidade.

- Posso saber por que eu estou em evidência nesse momento?

- Porque somos amigas e é normal termos esse tipo de conversa... Não é? - perguntou Hermione sem muita certeza. Tirando o tempo que passava com Gina quando estava na Toca nunca tinha tido uma amizade de verdade com uma menina já que achava a maioria das garotas do seu ano fúteis demais pra ter uma relação assim. - Desculpe minha empolgação Sarah, nunca tive uma melhor amiga antes... Por mais que goste da Gina, ela tem suas próprias amigas e não conversamos muito quando estamos em aula.

- Que isso Mione, você não tem que se desculpar. Acho que tem tantos anos que não tenho uma amiga de verdade que perdi o tato! - riu sem graça - Espera ai... Você disse "_melhor amiga_"? - perguntou sorrindo.

- Sim, eu disse. Sei que nos conhecemos a pouco tempo mas tivemos uma ligação muito forte desde o início, você não acha?

- Concordo com você! E fico muito feliz em dizer que a recíproca é totalmente verdadeira viu? - falou sorrindo enquanto abraçava a amiga.

- Ai que linda! Mas não pense que você vai me desviar do assunto com o sentimentalismo do momento... Responde a minha pergunta! - disse rindo da cara que a amiga estava fazendo, parecia que estava com fortes dores de barriga.

- Já vi que não vou conseguir desviar o assunto não é? - Hermione negou com a cabeça. - E como somos amigas você não vai me julgar não é? - viu Hermione negar novamente. - Pois bem, depois não quero ouvir reclamações, ok? - viu que a amiga já estava ficando impaciente com a sua enrolação e riu - Você lembra quando a história que eu te contei do dia que discuti com Malfoy? - Hermione fez sinal para que continuasse. - A frase que Harry me disse quando chegamos no salão comunal me fez pensar... E eu concluí que tenho sentimentos intensos pelo maldito mas não consigo definir quais são!

- Uou, uou, uou... Espera ai um instante! - Sarah arregalou os olhos - Você está querendo me dizer que está **_apaixonada_** pela doninha albina?!

- Não Mione, não é isso que estou querendo dizer... Ou melhor, eu não sei o que estou querendo dizer porque não sei definir as coisas direito! Infelizmente a doninha quicante me desperta coisas _estranhas_... E antes que você me pergunte, não, eu não sei o que são essas coisas estranhas!

- Por Mérlin, eu ficaria muito mais feliz em saber que você se interessa por alguém como... Como o Harry por exemplo!

- Eu não disse que estou interessada em ninguém! Eu só disse que... AH! - Hermione tomou um susto com o grito da amiga - Já sei como explicar! - viu Hermione se ajeitar na cama interessada. - Sabe quando você olha pra um cara e pensa "_huuum, esse ai deve ter pegada_"? - Hermione corou mas fez que sim com a cabeça - É isso que eu penso quando olho pra ele... Não é como se eu gostasse dele, é apenas curiosidade de saber se ele é tudo isso... É como se fosse... como se fosse...

-... Seu lado obscuro falando por você? - concluiu Hermione lembrando da conversa que tiveram nos jardins tempos atrás.

- Não é a toa que você é a primeira aluna da classe, conseguiu exemplificar direitinho! É exatamente isso... Malfoy é filho do maldito que matou minha família mas me chama atenção justamente por ser algo "_**proibido**_".

- Bom, me alivia saber que você não pretende casar e ter filhos com ele. - riu Hermione vendo a cara de nojo da amiga.

- Nem pretendo me relacionar com ele... Deixa ele trancado na parte **_demente_** do meu coração - riu junto com a amiga. - E você citou mesmo a possibilidade de me ver com Harry? - perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- E qual seria o problema?

- Harry é bonito sim, além de ser um amigo maravilhoso, engraçado e... - parou ao ver a cara que a amiga fazia. - O que foi agora? - perguntou fingindo desprezo.

- Queria saber em que parte você vai dizer o motivo de **_não_** se interessar por ele! Vai ser mais fácil do que arrumar os motivos pra se relacionar, não é? - sorriu de maneira vitoriosa.

- Queria saber em que momento você ficou tão irritantemente parecida comigo! - Hermione a olhava com as sobrancelhas levantadas da mesma forma que Sarah havia feito minutos antes. - Olha Mione, Harry é meu amigo, sem contar que ele é "_O Eleito_" e sim, ele é ridiculamente lindo... E é justamente por essas razões que eu não posso me deixar interessar por ele.

- Onde está escrito isso? - perguntou Hermione procurando lógica no que a amiga dizia.

- Não está escrito em lugar nenhum... Mas se eu entrasse nessa seria quase certo sair machucada. - viu que Hermione ia protestar e continuou. - E não pretendo continuar esse assunto agora! Já está tarde, amanhã começamos o dia com transfiguração e não seria nada legal se eu me atrasasse pra aula da minha tia... Acredite, isso já aconteceu uma vez e o resultado não foi **_nada_** agradável pra mim! - e dizendo isso deu o assunto por encerrado desejando boa noite a amiga e se virando pra dormir, o que demorou a acontecer.


	6. Sonhos e Conselhos

Sarah passeava sozinha pelos jardins. O clima era extremamente agradável mesmo que ainda estivessem no inverno... Andar sozinha pelos jardins a ajudava a pensar em como sua vida tinha mudado nos últimos tempos, andava distraída até esbarrar com alguém ao chegar perto do lago.

- Oh meu Mérlin, me desculpe eu estava distraída e... - viu em quem havia esbarrado e mudou sua expressão na hora. - Ah é você? Então foi uma pena não ter caído no lago.

- Seria uma possibilidade se você fosse junto comigo. - respondeu com um sorriso galanteador.

- Era só o que me faltava, antes de esbarrar comigo você bateu a cabeça por acaso? - disse levantando uma das sobrancelhas

- Vai me dizer que você não gostaria de dar uma nadadinha comigo?

- De onde você tirou essa ideia garoto? Jamais ficaria mais de 5 minutos no mesmo local que você!

- Em 5 minutos podemos fazer bastante coisa! - falou se aproximando da menina com um sorriso malicioso

- Não me venha com piadas de duplo sentido... - respondeu tentando se afastar do rapaz que já se encontrava em uma distância perigosa.

- Vai me dizer que você não quer? Você pensa que eu não reparo a maneira que você olha pra mim? - viu que a menina recuava e continuava a se aproximar.

- Não, não quero... Não sei de onde você tirou uma ideia dessas... - reparou que não havia mais para onde fugir pois havia encostado em uma árvore.

- Pois eu sei muito bem que posso fazer você mudar de ideia - sussurrou no ouvido da menina e recebeu um arrepio como resposta.

- Quer fazer o favor de se afastar de mim? - tentou empurra-lo em vão, o rapaz era maior e mais forte que ela. E já não sabia até que ponto queria que ele se afastasse.

- Por que você não tenta me tirar daqui? - Passou uma das mãos pela cintura da garota e a outra em sua nuca. - Se você me der um bom motivo pra sair daqui eu saio numa boa. - sussurrava próximo ao ouvido de Sarah.

- O que você quer de mim? Eu posso saber? - perguntou mesmo imaginando a resposta que receberia

- Mas que pergunta idiota, pensei que você fosse mais inteligente Srta. Standish. - disse beijando seu pescoço - Acho que você sabe muito bem o que eu quero... - continuou a beijar seu pescoço e foi subindo aos poucos tentando seguir os arrepios da menina.

- Pegue logo o que quer e pare de me torturar dessa forma. - Estava perdida, sabia que não conseguiria sair dali e na verdade nem sabia se queria mesmo. Era totalmente torturante estar naquela situação, suava frio,seu coração batia forte e sua garganta estava seca... Estava em total contradição dentro de si.

Após ouvir a frase de Sarah, o garoto a olhou com um sorriso nos lábios e se aproximou. Sarah podia sentir o hálito do rapaz enquanto respirava rapidamente, lembrava maçãs verdes. Também sentiu o seu perfume e conseguiu associar o cheiro ao couro... Era um cheiro forte e dominante, assim como ele. Estavam muito próximos até que ele finalmente acabou com a distância entre eles e a beijou. O beijo era intenso, era possível perceber todos os sentimentos escondidos por trás daquele beijo. Sarah estava gostando de beijar o rapaz e só conseguia pensar que a reputação de Draco Malfoy tinha fundamento.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - Acordou no meio da madrugada, molhada de suor e resolveu descer para tomar um ar. Estava se sentindo sufocada em seu dormitório.

"Que diabo de sonho foi esse?! - pensava consigo mesma. - Foi tudo tão intenso, tão estranhamente... _**Bom!**_ - entrou em uma briga com sua própria consciência - Bom? Você por acaso está ficando louca? Você realmente gostou de beijar Malfoy daquela maneira? - ouviu sua própria voz responder de maneira entusiasmada - **_Ooooh sim, eu gostei e VOCÊ também gostou! Não adianta se enganar Sarah, se Malfoy realmente beijar metade do que beijou você em seu sonho, tenho pena de qualquer uma que caia nas mãos dele..._**- Pare de pensar essas coisas! - berrou internamente tentando recobrar a razão - Foi apenas um sonho, nada foi real e não quis dizer nada! - Resolveu por um fim naquela discussão ridícula consigo mesmo quando percebeu que Harry descia as escadas.

- Não consegue dormir? - indagou o moreno.

- Não, resolvi descer pra respirar um pouco...

- Atrapalho se ficar aqui?

- De maneira nenhuma! Vai ser bom conversar com alguém que não seja eu mesma! - disse de maneira divertida mas sem conter uma careta.

- Nem conseguimos conversar direito depois do natal, correu tudo bem?

Ficaram ali conversando por um tempo, Sarah contou como tinha sido seu natal e ouviu Harry contar como tinha sido o seu. Harry decidiu que queria contar a Sarah sobre suas reuniões com Dumbledore e a menina ouviu tudo atentamente. Se deram conta de que o sono finalmente tinha chegado, se despediram o foram dormir sabendo que a relação estre eles ficava cada dia mais forte.

Com o decorrer da semana Harry chegou até Sarah e Hermione para contar sobre sua reunião com Dumbledore, Hermione ficou surpresa em saber que ele havia contado a outra garota sobre suas "aulas" com o diretor da escola e sorriu ao ver que os dois amigos estavam cada vez mais próximos. Resolveu dar sua opinião sobre a tarefa que Harry tinha recebido de conseguir a lembrança inalterada de Slughorn.

- Ele deve estar determinado a esconder o que realmente aconteceu, se Dumbledore não foi capaz de retirar a informação dele. - ela disse em voz baixa, enquanto estavam no pátio deserto e cheio de neve durante o intervalo. - Horcruxes... Horcruxes... Eu nunca ouvi nada sobre elas, você ouviu?

Harry estava desapontado; ele havia esperado que Hermione pudesse lhe dar uma dica do que eram Horcruxes.

- Devem ser Artes das Trevas realmente avançadas, pois senão porque Voldemort iria querer saber sobre elas? Eu acho que será difícil conseguir a informação, Harry, você terá que agir com muita cautela ao se aproximar de Slughorn, pensar numa estratégia...

- Ron disse que eu deveria simplesmente me atrasar na saída da aula de Poções esta tarde...

- Oh, claro, se "Won-Won" pensa assim, é melhor faze-lo! - ela disse, explodindo mais uma vez - Além do mais, quando foi que a opinião de "Won-Won" foi errada?

- Hermione, você não poderia...

- Não! - Ela disse com raiva, e se afastou violentamente, deixando Harry com Sarah.

- Já vi que o humor dela vai ficar ótimo pelo resto do dia - Comentou Sarah vendo a amiga se afastar. - Sabe Harry, não sei se você que ouvir mais uma opinião sobre isso... - viu que o moreno a incentivou a continuar. - Mas acho que os dois estão sendo muito extremistas como sempre. Não vai dar pra você seguir as duas ideias a risca então tente tirar alguma coisa de bom de cada uma... realmente, é necessário ter cautela mas sei que você vai conseguir pensar em algo. Não adianta ouvir a opinião de nenhum de nós se quem conhece melhor o professor é você! - concluiu de maneira simples.

Harry agradeceu a Sarah pelo conselho e juntos seguiram para a aula de poções. No fim do dia Harry contou separadamente aos amigos sobre a tentativa frustrada de extrair a lembrança do professor.  
O menino se deu conta de que realmente deveria ter ouvido os conselhos da amiga e ter ido com calma. Sarah estava certa em dizer que ele conhecia melhor o professor a ponto de saber que uma aproximação abrupta não daria certo. Resolveu se recolher mais cedo e pensar no que fazer deitado na cama.

Resolveu descer para pensar melhor, os roncos de Ron e Neville não deixavam o moreno pensar com clareza. Se sentou na poltrona em frente a lareira e começou a pensar em como outras pessoas estavam envolvidas suas responsabilidades, sentia-se enjoado só de pensar em prejudicar os outros que ele sabia que lutariam ao seu lado até o fim. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ouvir algo parecido com um choro baixinho que vinha do outro lado da sala comunal.

- Ei Sarah, está tudo bem com você? - perguntou o moreno aflito ao ver que quem chorava era a amiga

- Oh, Harry, não vi que você estava por aqui! Está tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar. - respondeu a garota enxugando as lágrimas

- Não vem com essa Sarah, você não é de chorar a toa! O que houve? - insistiu sentando-se ao lado da menina.

- Ah Harry, são problemas de menina sabe? Não quero encher sua cabeça com isso, você já tem problemas maiores pra se preocupar!

- Hum, então o problema é um cara não é? - Não soube por que, mas só de pensar nessa hipótese se sentiu desconfortável

- Bem, se você quer saber, é sim... Estou interessada em um cara, e tenho certeza que ele não pensa em mim dessa forma.

- E você já pensou em falar pra ele como se sente? - perguntou mesmo sabendo que não queria saber a resposta.

- Claro que não! Ele tem muitas coisas em mente pra se preocupar com isso...

- Você quer ficar na mesma situação que Ron e Hermione? Veja como os dois ficam mal em não falar as coisas que sentem um pelo outro!

- A situação é diferente Harry, sei que com essa pessoa não poderei ter mais que amizade... Na verdade, ele nunca disse nada que me fizesse pensar que tenho alguma chance! Me interessei nele sem nem perceber.

- Esse cara é mesmo um idiota hein? - disse Harry animando a amiga

- Você não tem ideia! - ela respondeu rindo - Mas não mandamos em nós mesmos não é?

- Realmente... Mas acho que você deveria tentar, Sarah!

- Se você insiste... Harry, estou apaixonada por você! - disse a menina com a face totalmente corada.

Harry não conseguia explicar o que sentia naquele momento, então, resolveu fazer a única coisa que havia passado em sua mente naquele momento e beijou a amiga. Não um beijo qualquer, o melhor beijo que Harry havia experimentado até aquele momento. Se afastou dela e disse sorrindo:

- Eu também estou apaixonado por você Sarah! Desculpe se demorei a perceber isso!

Acordou totalmente desnorteado com Ron sacudindo seu ombro dizendo que estavam atrasados para o café. Ao descer as escadas e chegar no grande salão, avistou Hermione sentada ao lado de Sarah. Pediu a Ron para ir na frente que já o encontraria e foi dar bom dia para as amigas. Ao falar com Sarah, viu a menina sorrir para ele e ao sentir o cheiro leve de baunilha que a menina exalava ele soube... Estava com problemas!


	7. Momentos

Escutavam a conversa entre Harry, Gina e os gêmeos em um canto da enfermaria. Uma Hermione pálida como papel recostava a cabeça no ombro de Sarah, que se comparada a amiga, não deixava a desejar na palidez. Ao tomar conhecimento do envenenamento de Ron, Hermione saiu rapidamente do dormitório feminino sendo seguida por Sarah, que embora não falasse com Ron, simpatizava com o menino devido as histórias contadas pelos amigos.

- Nossa, sorte que você pensou no bezoar - disse Jorge em voz baixa;

- Sorte que tinha um na sala - disse Harry, ficando frio só de pensar no que teria acontecido se ele não tivesse sido capaz achar a pequena pedra.

Hermione deu uma quase inaudível fungada. Não conseguia acreditar que quase havia perdido Ron. Se ajeitou na cadeira deixando o ombro de Sarah livre novamente.

- Está se sentindo mais calma? - perguntou a menina em voz baixa

- Um pouco... Não consigo acreditar no que aconteceu... E o pior... No que poderia ter acontecido. - respondeu segurando as lágrimas

- Ei, não pense isso! Ele ficará bem, você vai ver! Seu ruivo voltará pra você... E tudo voltará ao normal.

- É incrível como nós esquecemos de tudo quando corremos o risco de perder alguém, não é? - concluiu Hermione com o olhar vago

- Nós, seres humanos, temos a mania de só dar valor as coisas quando elas são perdidas... Por sorte você não precisou perder o Ron pra perceber a falta que ele te faria.

- Não posso nem pensar numa coisa dessas, eu não... - Foi interrompida pelos gemidos do ruivo

- Mio-neee - resmungou Ron inesperadamente entre eles.

Os olhos da menina se arregalaram na mesma proporção em que brilhavam. Pediu licença a amiga e foi até a cama onde o ruivo estava deitado e enlaçou sua mão a do amigo. Era possível perceber o quanto Hermione estava feliz como a muito tempo não se sentia. Sarah e Harry trocaram olhares de contentamento enquanto Sarah se encaminhava a saída da ala hospitalar. Harry pediu licença aos amigos e foi atrás da menina que já se encontrava no corredor.

- Já vai voltar para o dormitório? - perguntou fazendo a menina parar e se virar

- Sim, acho que Hermione já não precisa de mim ali dentro. - deu um sorrisinho ao se lembrar da amiga de mãos dadas com Ron

- Oh, sim! acho que nem o Ron precisa que a gente fique com ele... Hermione tomará conta dele.

- Só não conte para Lavander! Ela soltará fogo pelas ventas quando souber disso!

- Me esqueci completamente de avisar a ela que Ron está aqui. - disse Harry batendo com a mão na testa

- Bom, uma hora ela perceberá que ele sumiu, e irá procurar por você! Se prepare! - debochou a menina

- Nem brinque com isso!

- E quem ela procuraria? Hermione? Acho que ela não vai querer papo com a menina que está na enfermaria de mãos dadas com o namorado dela...

- Bom, ele está com quem deveria estar.

- Sem dúvidas! Quem sabe agora os dois se entendem de uma vez, não é? - disse a menina dando uma piscadinha para o moreno, sem perceber que o mesmo acabara de ficar com o rosto levemente vermelho - Bom, acho melhor eu voltar pra Grifinória... Qualquer coisa me procure! Boa noite. - Se aproximou do amigo e beijou seu rosto antes de seguir para o salão comunal da Grifinória. Ao se separarem, não repararam que Alvo Dumbledore os observava com interesse.

* * *

- E então? - perguntou Sarah para a amiga

- E então o que? - disse Hermione vermelha como um tomate

- Não se faça de idiota Hermione Granger, pois se tem uma coisa que você não é, é idiota! - repreendeu a amiga levantando uma das sobrancelhas

- Tudo bem, eu conto! O que aconteceu foi o seguinte...

_**Flashback**_

_Todos tinham sumido rapidamente... Ou será que tinham demorado? Ela simplesmente não tinha ideia... No momento em que ouviu seu nome sair da boca de Ron, o tempo havia parado. Sequer percebeu que tinha se levantado e segurado a mão do ruivo e só se deu conta do que tinha feito depois de algum tempo. Aliás, ele sempre tinha esse poder sobre ela... Fazia com que ela perdesse a noção das coisas, perdesse totalmente o rumo e a razão. Tinha demorado pra perceber, mas agora era inevitável negar para ela mesma, e até mesmo para seus amigos, o que sentia por ele... Estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo ruivo deitado a sua frente! Brigar com ele, desde então, havia se tornado torturante e ela já que não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida sem sua presença. Não importava se seriam apenas amigos, se Ronald Weasley estivesse ao seu lado ela estaria satisfeita. Claro que sofreria, mas se ele estivesse feliz, era isso que importava. E era por esse motivo que ela não conseguia aceitar o relacionamento do amigo com Lavander,além do ciúme tão óbvio, ela sabia que Lavander jamais poderia fazer Ron feliz... Não como ela mesma poderia!_

_- Mio-neee, resmungou Ron mais uma vez_

_- Estou aqui Ron, ficarei com você o quanto puder... - sussurrou imaginando que o amigo não a ouviria_

_- Fi-co feliz... Que es-teja aqui...Comi-go - respondeu fracamente abrindo os olhos_

_- Você acordou! - disse Hermione contendo as lágrimas de alegria - Não diga nada! Vou chamar Madame Pomfrey e ... - parou de falar quando viu que Ron não havia soltado sua mão_

_- Fique... Aqui... Co-migo. - pediu Ron olhando para a morena_

_- Tudo bem Ron, se você prefere assim. - respondeu tentando segurar a felicidade. Ron havia acordado, tudo ficaria bem com ele agora_

_- Fica-rá tu-do bem... En-tre nós... Ago-ra? - perguntou com um pouco de dificuldade_

_- Sim, ficará tudo bem Ron... Não vamos pensar no que aconteceu, tudo bem pra você?_

_- Per-feito... - sussurrou trazendo as mãos da amiga até seus lábios e depositando ali um beijo_

_- Eu acho melhor você descansar mais um pouco... - opinou a morena tentando se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não fosse sua mão, já que agora Ron insistia em acariciar o local com os dedos._

_- Vo-cê... Vai conti-nuar... Aqui? - perguntou em tom de súplica_

_- Vou continuar com você até que você me mande sair... - sorriu_

_- En-tão... Sem-pre - resmungou meio sonolento - Mio-nee... Amo-vo... - e dormiu de vez._

**_Fim do Flashback_**

- E foi isso que aconteceu. - disse Hermione simplória

- Como assim... _**ISSO**_? - indagou Sarah incrédula - **_ISSO,_** foi perfeito amiga!

- Ora Sarah, ele nem deve se lembrar do que aconteceu... - disse Hermione em um fio de voz

- Mas _**VOCÊ**_lembra... E é dessa forma que começa! - falou Sarah de maneira empolgada. Hermione deu um sorriso enquanto a amiga se levantava para almoçar, perguntou se ela não se importava em almoçar apenas com Harry, queria visitar Ron mais uma vez.

* * *

Estava chegando na mesa da Grifinória quando viu Harry sendo interrogado por uma Lavander com cara de poucos amigos. Resolveu esperar para se aproximar, a loira a dava nos nervos. Ao ver que Harry já estava sozinho, sentou-se ao lado do moreno fazendo uma expressão de _"eu te avisei"_ fazendo com que o amigo caísse no riso.  
Almoçaram e foram em direção a sala comunal. Sarah perguntou para Harry se poderiam desviar um pouco do caminho, queria fazer uma visita rápida a sala de sua tia. Quando chegaram na sala e bateram na porta, foram convidados a entrar pela diretora da Grifinória. Entraram na sala e se depararam com Dumbledore sentado em frente a mesa. Iam se retirar quando o diretor disse gentilmente:

- Por que não nos fazem companhia? Aposto que a professora McGonagall não verá problema algum.

- Não queremos atrapalhar professor Dumbledore - disse Sarah

- Eu estava mesmo falando sobre você para sua tia Srta. Standish. - disse Dumbledore de maneira serena

- Sobre mim? - exclamou Sarah sem esconder a surpresa

- O professor Dumbledore estava me perguntando um pouco mais sobre você querida... - A maneira doce como a professora de transfiguração se dirigia a Sarah pegou Harry de surpresa

- Oh, sim... Bom, não tem muito sobre o que falar... O que interessa todos já sabem mesmo. - falou Sarah com os olhos baixos

- Sarah é uma ótima pessoa professor - disse Harry de maneira sincera - Ela ajudou muito a mim e a Hermione nesses meses! Virou uma amiga muito importante para nós! - terminou a frase sorrindo e corando, o que não passou desapercebido pelo diretor.

- Viu só Srta. Standish? Parece que existem sim coisas interessantes a serem ditas sobre a sua pessoa. - concluiu Dumbledore

- É, acho que sim professor... - disse Sarah sorrindo para Harry em forma de agradecimento - Bom, não quero atrapalhar, passei apenas para dar um beijo em você tia Minerva, já estamos voltando pra sala comunal. - Deu um beijo na tia-avó e se despediu com um aceno para o diretor.

Ao ver que os alunos já estavam em uma distância segura, Dumbledore olhou para McGonagall e disse por fim:

- Ao julgar pelo olhar do jovem Harry para sua sobrinha, acredito que tenhamos alguns assuntos para rever, não acha?

- Você acredita mesmo que...

- Sim Minerva, acredito que a parte perdida da Profecia precisa ter a devida atenção... A guerra está para acontecer e sua sobrinha pode ter um papel importante no que está por vir.


	8. 5 Perguntas

_" Mérlin, que semana agitada"_ a menina pensava recostada a uma árvore qualquer, havia deixado Hermione com Harry e Ron na enfermaria para que pudessem conversar. Tinha ficado um pouco na enfermaria junto a eles, queria fazer picadinho de McLaggen.

_"Onde já se viu acertar Harry com aquele balaço? Harry poderia ter se machucado seriamente!"_ - pensava a menina olhando para a paisagem.

Sua passagem pela enfermaria serviu para ser apresentada formalmente a Ron, que a recebeu muito bem e lhe deu as boas vindas ao grupo deixando a menina muito feliz. Sempre achou que se daria bem com o ruivo e não podia deixar de pensar que agora ela poderia dar um empurrãozinho no relacionamento doido entre ele e Hermione. Embora estivesse feliz, um pensamento não saia de sua mente.

_"O que será que o professor Dumbledore queria saber sobre mim? Ele parecia extremamente interessado em saber mais a meu respeito e pareceu ainda mais satisfeito em ouvir o que Harry disse sobre mim... Aliás, tenho que agradecer a ele pelos elogios!"_

- Sozinha com seus pensamentos, Standish? - alguém perguntou tirando a menina de seus pensamentos

- Estão todos na ala hospitalar e então eu... - se virou e parou sua frase no meio - Ah, é você Malfoy... - concluiu olhando o loiro com frieza

- Vamos parar de formalidades, por que não me chama apenas pelo nome? - perguntou com um sorriso charmoso - Já que parece que meu sobrenome é um problema pra você...

- Só porque não uso seu sobrenome não significa que esqueça quem você é. - disse simplesmente

- Por que você não tenta, _**Sarah**_? - perguntou sentando-se ao lado da menina

- Não me lembro de convidar você pra me fazer companhia, _**Draco**_. - falou de maneira pensativa olhando para o Malfoy agora sentado a seu lado

- Não me convidou mesmo... Mas te darei o prazer da minha presença hoje. Já que você está sozinha, não vejo motivos para que você me conheça melhor.

- Eu poderia muito bem me levantar e voltar pro castelo...

- Sim, poderia, mas aqui está você não é? - sorriu triunfante ao ver a cara de espanto que a morena fez - Por que não fazemos o seguinte, cada um de nós poderá fazer ao outro 5 perguntas, se após essas perguntas um de nós quiser entrar, sem problemas. O que acha?

- Por que essa insistência em conversar comigo?

- Porque quero que você consiga me conhecer apenas como Draco, e não como Draco Mafoy... Próxima pergunta!

- Ei, eu não disse que aceitava jogar... E mesmo se eu aceitasse, essa pergunta não valeu! - bufou cruzando os braços

- Bom, se você aceitar, esqueço que fez uma pergunta a mais... - sorriu para ela

- Não tenho nada melhor pra fazer mesmo... Vou começar então, o que quer ser quando acabar a escola? - perguntou a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente

- Gostaria muito de ser curandeiro no St. Mungus, e você? - perguntou olhando para a menina

- O seu **_"e você"_** não conta como uma pergunta... Não é? - o loiro negou com a cabeça - Bom, então posso dizer que eu também sempre quis trabalhar no St. Mungus, salvar vidas sempre foi um sonho meu. - concluiu sorrindo - Sua vez agora.

- Quem é a pessoa mais ama no mundo?

- Essa é fácil, minha mãe... - respondeu sorrindo fracamente - _**E você**_?

- Terei que concordar com você dessa vez, minha mãe. Com essa são duas respostas iguais não é? - ela afirmou se dando conta do que ele tinha acabado de dizer - Sua vez agora.

- Em qual casa gostaria de estar se não fosse da Sonserina? - perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas

- Não me vejo em outro lugar... Mas talvez poderia me dar bem na Corvinal, _**e você**_? - perguntou rindo

- Engraçado, eu nunca pensei ser da Grifinória. Pensava que seria como a minha mãe e iria para a Lufa-Lufa, então se pudesse ser de outra casa, iria para lá - disse simplesmente

O jogo continuou com perguntas como "quando foi seu primeiro beijo?", "qual foi o momento em que você esteve mais feliz até hoje?", "o que gosta de fazer nas horas vagas", "quais lugares você gostaria de visitar?" e "qual sua comida favorita", até chegar na última pergunta de cada um.

- Bom, você já sabe que meu primeiro beijo foi aos 12 anos com a Pansy, que o momento mais feliz da minha vida foi entrar pro time de quadribol, que gosto de ler nas horas vagas, que gostaria de visitar a Alemanha e que gosto de comer doces. E eu já sei que seu primeiro beijo foi aos 13 anos com o seu vizinho, que ficou feliz com sua entrada em Hogwarts, que também gosta de ler nas horas vagas, que gostaria de visitar a França e que gosta de lasanha... Acho que ainda falta uma pergunta para cada, não é? - Draco perguntou para a menina que afirmou com a cabeça - E é a sua vez.

- Nossa, essa vai ser difícil... - olhou para ele pensativa e depois de um tempo perguntou simplesmente - Qual seria o seu maior medo?

- Pergunta complicada essa a sua... Acho que terei que ser direto então, meu maior medo é ser como o meu pai. - respondeu sussurrando e olhando para baixo. Ele nunca tinha pensado nisso, mas não conseguia pensar em outra resposta que não fosse essa. - Quero ser uma pessoa melhor, eu acho.

- Acho bonito da sua parte pensar dessa forma, espero que você não fique como o seu pai, se isso te assusta tanto... - Disse se aproximando do menino e acariciando suas costas em forma de consolo - É a sua vez... Pense bem no que vai me perguntar.

- Primeiro quero que você responda o **_"e você"_** - falou de maneira simples arrancando uma risada da morena e acompanhando a mesma nas risadas - Depois quero que você me diga qual o seu maior sonho no momento.

- Tenho medo de perder mais pessoas queridas pra mim, não sei se aguentaria passar por isso outra vez... - respondeu olhando para o chão - E meu maior sonho no momento, é que a pessoa responsável pelo assassinato do meu pai e da minha irmã pague por isso... Eu sei que isso não trará nenhum dos dois pra mim outra vez, mas não quero que outras pessoas passem por isso. - disse limpando as lágrimas do canto dos olhos e sorrindo para Draco - **_"e você"_**?

- Meu maior sonho no momento é o de beijar você. - respondeu se aproximando da menina que estava sem reação.

Draco se aproximou cada vez mais de Sarah que ainda não movia, colocou a mão no pescoço da menina pescoço e a beijou no rosto. Não tinha a intenção de fazer mais do que isso mas algo na menina o atraía pra mais perto e quando viu já estava encostando seus lábios nos lábios da morena. Queria aprofundar o beijo mas foi impedido pela menina.

- Eu não... posso. - sussurrou ainda próxima a ele

- Não pode ou não quer? - perguntou sinceramente

- Não posso querer... O que sinto agora é apenas desejo. - não conseguia se mexer por mais que quisesse sair dali, estava presa a si mesma

- E qual o problema nisso? Se é desejo o que sente, mate o seu desejo... Eu não me importo nem um pouco! - sorriu se aproximando mais uma vez dos lábios da menina que dessa vez não conseguiu impedir que o beijo se intensificasse. Estavam em total sintonia e a química entre os dois era algo totalmente perceptível para ambos, por mais que Sarah não quisesse admitir, estava gostando daquilo e o fato de Draco ser proibido para ela, só aumentava a intensidade da situação. Se afastaram aos poucos quando o ar foi acabando em seus pulmões.

- Eu... Acho melhor eu entrar. - concluiu Sarah se levantando e indo em direção ao castelo

Entrou no castelo e foi direto para seu dormitório, precisava tomar um banho frio e colocar a cabeça no lugar. Pelo menos o beijo serviu para uma coisa, não amava Draco Malfoy... Mas também não sentia ódio por ele.


End file.
